gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Recipe stats
}}} ; ソース : }}} | sheet | recipe sheet = } }| }}} }| }}} }| もっと見る } }| }}} }| }}} }} | mystic | mystic forge = ミスティックフォージ | guild | guild upgrade = } | discovery = 発見 | automatic = 自動 | #default = }}} }} }| ; タイプ : }}} | booster = ブースター | miniature = ミニチュア | ingredient = 原料 | earring = イヤリング | ring = リング | amulet = アミュレット | inscription = 碑文 | insignia = 記章 | obsidian refinement = 黒曜石の精錬 | utility item = ユーティリティアイテム | bag = バッグ | potion = ポーション | wvw claiming = WvWの主張 | shoulder armor = ショルダーアーマー | head armor = ヘッドアーマー | trophy = 戦利品 | gizmo = ギズモ | consumable = 消耗品 | guild consumable = ギルドの消耗品 | guild decoration = ギルド装飾 | rune = ルーン | sigil = シジル | bulk = バルク | apparatus | breathing apparatus = 呼吸装置 | legendary component = 伝説のコンポーネント | recipe = レシピ | feast = ごちそう | backpack = バックパック | component = コンポーネント | boots = ブーツ | leggings = レギンス | gloves = グローブ | coat = コート | shoulders = ショルダー | helm = ヘルム | staff = スタッフ | short bow = ショートボウ | rifle = ライフル | longbow = ロングボウ | hammer = ハンマー | greatsword = グレートソード | warhorn = ウォーホーン | torch = トーチ | shield = シールド | sword = ソード | scepter = セプター | pistol = ピストル | mace = メイス | dagger = ダガー | axe = アックス | focus = フォーカス | harpoon gun = ハープーンガン | spear = スピア | trident = トライデント | cooking ingredient = 食材 | soup = スープ | snack = スナック | meal = 食事 | dessert = デザート | seasoning = 調味料 | upgrade component = 強化材 | refinement = 精製 | promotion = 昇格 | demotion = 降格 | ectoplasm refinement = エクトプラズムの精製 | #default = }}} }} }} ; 出力数量 : } | } – } | } }} }}}} | ; 分野 : }| }}} }}}| }}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} ;必要評価 : }}}} }| ;時間間隔 :デイリー }} }| ;ゲームリンク : }}}| }| ;ゲームリンク : }|}}}} }} 材料 }| ; } : }.png| }}}| }}}|}} }| ; } : }.png| }}}| } }}|}} }| ; } : }.png| }}}| } }}|}} }| ; } : }.png| }}}| } }}|}} }}} | demotion | promotion = n | #default = y }}}}} | y | }|historical|y|n}}}}} | y | | } | | | ingredients query|Base_ingredients%5Bitem%5D= }}|path}}&Base_ingredients%5Bid%5D= }}} |&Base_ingredients%5Bdiscipline%5D= }}&Base_ingredients%5Bquantity%5D= }&wpRunQuery=true}} 基本成分を表示する }} }} }} }}} | mystic | mystic forge = Category:Mystic Forge recipes }} }|[[Category: } recipes]]}} }|[[Category: } recipes]]}} }|[[Category: } recipes]]}} }|[[Category: } recipes]]}} }|[[Category: } recipes]]}} }|[[Category: } recipes]]}} }}} | guild consumable | Guild Consumable = Category:Guild Consumables }} }}} | wvw claiming | WvW Claiming = Category:WvW Claimings }} Parameters ; id : The recipe ID ; name : The recipe name (defaults to PAGENAME) ; source : How the recipe is learned: :* automatic - Learned automatically by gaining ranks in a discipline. :* discovery - Learned by discovering the recipe. :* - Learned from a recipe sheet. :* mystic forge - This is a Mystic Forge recipe. ; type : The recipe type, i.e. the header it appears under in the recipe list. ; disciplines : The disciplines that can use the recipe. Accepts a comma-separated list (e.g. discipline = artificer, chef). ; rating : The rating required in a discipline to use the recipe. ; ingredient1 ; ingredient2 ; ingredient3 ; ingredient4 : The ingredients of the recipe. Use the format: , e.g. 1 Jug of Water Example Recipe